Épouse du Dragon
by Rincevent
Summary: Le repos du guerrier n'est pas forcément celui de ses proches.


**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Ce n'était pas un grand restaurant, il n'y en avait pas en ville, mais c'était clairement ce qui se faisait de mieux ici, et c'était infiniment supérieur aux infâmes gargotes qu'on trouvait encore dans certains quartiers. Et surtout, c'était le paradis par rapport à la tambouille qu'elle devait autrefois se débrouiller pour faire à partir des maigres aliments qu'elle réussissait à obtenir. Elle en avait littéralement assez soupé, de la pauvreté et de la misère. Plus jamais elle n'irait mendier ou s'user les mains ! Elle avait tout fait dans sa vie pour s'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Peut-être avait-elle désormais le cœur asséché, peut-être était-elle devenue de plus en plus dure envers les autres, peut-être était-elle égoïste. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, ah ça non !

\- Maman, les plats arrivent !  
\- Ah, parfait, parfait !

Elle se redressa et attendit que les serveurs déposent l'ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient commandé et admira un instant la table qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle se serait damné pour n'avoir qu'un seul bol, dans le temps. Puis elle attaqua sans autre forme de procès et se jeta sur ce qui la faisait saliver : le poisson de Lushan frit aux œufs. Quelle bénédiction ! Elle retint à grand peine un gémissement de satisfaction qui fit rire son fils.

\- Ne te moque pas de ta mère !  
\- J'aurais pu parier quelle tête et quels sons tu ferais dès que le repas aurait commencé !  
\- Oh, quelle insolence ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit si bon, parce que sinon je te corrigerais volontiers devant tout le monde !  
\- Ha ha ! Et tu trouverais encore le moyen de le faire tout en mangeant !

Shunrei pouffa légèrement. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec son fils qu'elle se laissait encore attendrir. Mais maintenant qu'il travaillait au loin, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup l'occasion, hélas.

\- Fais attention, tu vas t'étouffer, maman !

Shunrei haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Rien ni personne ne la tiendrait éloignée de cette abondante nourriture. Ce qui du reste lui permettait d'attendre patiemment que Shoryu veuille bien cracher ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui dire. On était loin des fêtes familiales, il n'était pas malade, non plus que ses parents, alors s'il était revenu en posant des congés, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à annoncer. Un mariage ? Déjà ? Shunrei fronça les sourcils à cette idée et espéra qu'il ait la sagesse d'attendre d'avoir une bonne situation.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne viendra pas ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il y avait dans les siens : ce regard où se mélangeait espoir et tristesse.

\- Ton père a été appelé avant-hier par ses frères. Comme d'habitude.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait appris tôt et vite à voir Shiryu partir sans un regard derrière. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne demandait plus rien. Qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment non plus, d'ailleurs...

\- Tant pis, alors, au moins toi tu es là.  
\- Mmm. Faut bien.  
\- ... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Je m'en doute.  
\- ... Tu vas peut-être te mettre en colère.

Cette fois Shunrei leva son nez son assiette, sans cesser de mâcher, toutefois. D'un geste de menton et de baguettes, elle lui ordonna de continuer.

\- ... J'ai... j'ai rencontré...

Les mâchoires de Shunrei ralentirent leur travail alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent au point de la faire ressembler à un chat sournois et malveillant.

\- J'ai rencontré mes parents... mes parents biologiques, je veux dire, vous êtes toujours mes parents ! Vous le serez jusqu'à ma mort !

Shoryu transpirait à grosses gouttes, les yeux vissés dans son assiette. Nouveau mouvement de baguettes, sans appel.

\- Je me suis inscrit sur un forum. Un forum de "laissés derrière". Du moins un forum pour ceux qui ont pu apprendre à lire et à écrire.  
\- Tu n'es pas un "laissé derrière".  
\- Si maman. L'administration n'a jamais vérifié les papiers que vous aviez rempli, ce qui m'a permis d'aller à l'école et même à l'université, mais je reste l'enfant que vous avez adopté.

 _Liushu Ertong_. Littéralement "laissé derrière". Ils étaient des dizaines de millions dans le pays, dont les parents étaient partis chercher du travail dans des provinces plus riches, en les laissant à la garde de grands-parents. Ou de personne. Souvent les parents étaient partis tout court, faire une nouvelle vie, laissant leurs petits mourir de faim. Shunrei avait connu ça, mais parce que les siens étaient morts de faim dans un camp de rééducation. Pour un peu que les naissances aient alors violé la loi sur l'enfant unique en vigueur à l'époque, et la progéniture se trouvait en plus privé de droits : pas d'existence légale, pas de scolarisation, pas d'accès aux soins. Rien. Oui, Shoryu avait échappé au pire grâce à eux, c'est vrai. Grâce à elle, surtout.

\- Comme je gagne bien ma vie, j'ai engagé un détective privé. Il a eu beaucoup de mal, mais avec ses contacts il a réussi à avoir accès à des rapports de l'administration, et il a pu identifier une partie de ceux qui avaient quitté le village au début des années 1990. Il y avait deux filles que les villageois se souvenaient avoir connu enceintes. Il a pu subtiliser quelques échantillons organiques, et une analyse génétique a confirmé que j'étais le fils de l'une d'entre elle.

Shunrei déglutit calmement, masquant à la perfection son anxiété.

\- En fait, je pense que tu as dû la connaitre. Apparemment sa famille vivait en bas des marches du vieux temple, des descendants de musulmans, la famille Ma.  
\- Aaah... Mais ! Elle était encore plus jeune que moi, elle avait douze ans ! Sa famille avait trouvé un travail bien payé !  
\- Apparemment, elle a pu cacher sa grossesse à ses parents et elle a accouché seule dans la forêt. Elle n'a pas eu de mal à me croire, il parait que je ressemble beaucoup à mon grand-père.  
\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à te dire ?  
\- Non. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et m'a supplié de la pardonner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a paniqué et m'a laissé derrière. Comme ses parents étaient occupés à préparer leurs départ, ils n'ont rien remarqué.  
\- Et le père ? J'imagine qu'elle se souvient qui l'a mise dans cet état là ?  
\- Oui. C'était un garçon de son âge, qui faisait de la calligraphie au village.

Les souvenirs affluèrent, et Shunrei se remémora effectivement un petit garçon assez calme et studieux. Mais son fils ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il était devenu, par contre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait.

\- ... parents partis à Pékin, où il est devenu professeur de lettres dans un établissement privé. Il a été très surpris et très choqué. Il s'est marié et j'ai un frère et une sœur. Ma... mère, elle, elle ne s'est pas mariée et n'a pas eu d'enfants.

Un silence pesant s'installa, et Shoryu multiplia les signes de nervosité. Elle choisit de le faire mariner un peu tout en se resservant.

\- Maman je...  
\- Ça va, je ne suis pas fâchée.  
\- Oh ! Bien. Tant mieux.  
\- Moi je me souviens à peine de mes parents, ton père a à peine croisé le sien et ignore tout de sa mère, alors bien entendu nous pouvons comprendre ce que tu ressens. Veille juste à ne pas nous oublier !  
\- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! C'est vous qui vous êtes occupés de moi, qui m'avez élevé et tout !

Le repas continua, dans une ambiance bien moins tendue, du moins en apparence. Shunrei fit tout pour rassurer son fils, mais en réalité une anxiété profonde l'agitait. Allait-elle aussi perdre son enfant après son mari, au profit d'une inconnue irresponsable ? Contre toute attente, Shiryu fit son apparition vers la fin du repas, s'excusant platement et lui jetant des regards inquiets qu'elle ignora délibérément afin de bien le punir. Son mari prit la nouvelle bien de manière bien plus positive qu'elle, félicitant Shoryu pour ses efforts. L'espace d'un instant, quand son regard croisa celui de son fils, elle sut qu'elle avait laissé paraître son irritation. Enfin, il était grand, il n'était certainement pas dupe de ce qui se passait à la maison, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lui-même en avait souvent voulu à son père de ne pas être là à certains moments de sa vie.

La petite famille se sépara et Shoryu accompagna son père à la maison, Shunrei ayant un rendez-vous de travail. Elle était désormais une femme d'affaire qu'on respectait dans la région. Elle, et elle seule, s'était démenée pour leur offrir à tous de bien meilleures conditions de vie qu'ils n'en avaient eu quand elle était jeune. Elle avait refusé de dépendre de la Fondation, ne serait-ce que pour éviter les visites du Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, très méfiant à l'époque. Mais ce ne sont pas les quelques choux que faisait pousser Shiryu qui les auraient enrichis.

Alors qu'elle marchait, Shunrei se prit une fois de plus à se remémorer sa jeunesse. Quand elle avait adopté Shoryu, elle était elle-même encore une enfant, et elle s'était agrippée fermement à l'idée de fonder une famille, sans doute pour combler le vide laissé par le vieux maître. Elle n'était pas prête pour tout ça, pourtant elle voyait Shiryu comme un héros et un prince qui la rendrait heureuse. Trop jeune, trop idéaliste, elle avait tout misé sur le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait. Et puis avec les années, elle avait peu à peu déchanté. Certes Shiryu faisait de son mieux, mais... il n'avait pas le sens du commerce ni l'appât du gain, mais pas non plus celui des réalités. Vivre comme un paysan d'autrefois lui convenait peut-être, mais elle avait toujours rêvé de confort et de modernité. Même en laissant de côté ses absences régulières, ils ne s'étaient jamais compris. Et pas que sur ça, d'ailleurs.

Shunrei soupira en se rendant à l'hôtel où l'attendait son rendez-vous. Elle avait cessé de culpabiliser il y a longtemps. Elle avait serré les dents pour élever Shoryu, elle avait supporté les insuffisances de Shiryu, mais elle avait également vite ressenti le besoin impérieux de garder du temps pour elle et rien que pour elle. Et malheureusement, vu le peu d'attrait que son mari avait pour la bagatelle, elle avait également dû faire fructifier seule ses petites affaires. Il lui était arrivée une fois ou deux de tomber amoureuse, mais elle était encore jeune et pleine d'idéaux, considérant la fidélité comme le premier des devoirs d'une épouse. Et les divorces étaient alors mal vu dans leur campagne reculée. Elle regrettait souvent sa naïveté, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Alors à défaut de sentiments, elle recherchait désormais du bon temps. Quitte à laisser l'autre se méprendre sur ses intentions. Sans cœur ? Non. Égoïste ? Maintenant oui, sauf quand il s'agissait de ses proches.

Quand elle quitta le bâtiment quelques temps plus tard, ce fut plus détendue et surtout assurée que la préfecture la plus proche continuerait à lui accorder ses marchés. C'est ce qu'on appelait joindre l'utile et l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'était longtemps demandée si son époux se doutait de quelque chose, mais il était trop droit et simple pour ça, apparemment. Elle était particulièrement prudente quand sa famille lui rendait visite, toutefois. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec ses belles-sœurs mais s'efforçait de garder ses secrets. Elle jalousait beaucoup June pour la relation passionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec Shun. Il lui était arrivée de les entendre, et même de les surprendre en forêt, une fois. Quelle santé... Saori aussi était gentille, quoique pas du tout du même monde. Une bourgeoise avec le cœur sur la main mais peu le sens des réalités. Shunrei ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi Seiya et elle continuaient à se comporter comme s'ils avaient toujours quatorze ans. En dehors de ça elles partageaient évidemment les mêmes soucis, et Shoryu avait toujours été chouchouté par ses tantes, même l'ex-compagne de Hyoga ainsi que Natassia, la "filleule" que Shun l'avait aidé à élever après son divorce. Le reste de la fratrie, elle ne les voyait que très occasionnellement et n'avait que peu de choses à leur dire.

Shunrei arriva à son bureau, où elle donna divers ordres, s'assurant que ses entreprises tournaient bien, que les pots-de-vin étaient bien versés et que les investisseurs n'étaient pas effrayés. Elle ne pressurait pas les employés comme des citrons, mais ne les choyait pas non plus, ce qui lui permettait de passer pour un employeur respectable par comparaison avec les esclavagistes corrompus qui dominaient la vie économique locale. Être respectable était difficile, surtout quand on était une femme et qu'on n'avait pas de parents. Elle était cependant frustrée de n'avoir pas pu devenir une conquérante de la nouvelle économie, faute de fonds et de bagage intellectuel suffisant, et pensait que cela compensait à peine sa vie personnelle faite de déceptions. Elle, qui avait épousé un terrible dragon, ne pouvait prétendre à être l'oiseau _fenghuang_ qui lui apportait l'équilibre. Bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, malgré tous ses efforts Shunrei n'arrivait pas à se respecter car elle n'avait jamais pu se considérer comme l'égale de Shiryu. Elle lui en voulait car il aurait pu devenir sans effort tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, puissant et riche, et avait refusé. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne restait que l'insignifiante compagne d'un homme au pouvoir divin. Et l'humilité qui le caractérisait lui donnait l'impression de rabaisser ses efforts acharnés en les rendant triviaux. C'était tellement... humiliant.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un appel que lui passa sa secrétaire. Son fils l'appelait de l'hôpital : Shiryu venait de faire un malaise, sans doute une crise cardiaque. Elle répondit calmement, et se mit en route. Alors qu'elle conduisait, elle se maudit et plus encore son mari. Après toutes ces années de lassitude accumulée, après l'avoir laissé frôler la mort dans une quasi-indifférence, il arrivait encore à la rendre inquiète. Quand arriverait-elle enfin à se défaire de lui ?


End file.
